


“Stay here tonight.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Childish Juice, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, “Stay here tonight.”





	“Stay here tonight.”

“Juice, c’mon, where are my keys?”

The Son shrugged with a childish smirk, making a show of feigning confusion.

“What makes you think I would have your keys?”

You placed your hands on your hips and tilter your head as you looked at him, lips pursed.

“Juice, I told you that it was late and that I needed to head home. I had my keys in my purse the whole time. I leave my purse herewith you while I go pee and now that I’m back, all the sudden, my keys aren’t in my purse. Don’t try it.”

He simply laughed at you and you lunged at him, having to chase him around the living room as he took off. Out of breath and with a huff you finally stopped chasing him, going to the door to put your shoes on and grab your phone.

“You know what? Fine. I’ll just call Tiggy to come and pick me up. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

You can a sweet yet conniving smile as you finished, Juice’s smile slowly slipping from his face and getting replaced with a scowl.

“You better not.”

“Why not? Just a friend helping a friend.”

You spoke with mock innocence, knowing exactly why he didn’t want Tig to pick you up, or have any alone time with you for that matter. He wanted you. Not romantically, though you were sure he could be romantic when he wanted. He just wanted to fuck you. Had since he first laid eyes on you. And still wanted to since Juice had yet to stake a proper claim on you. As far as Tig and everyone else was concerned, you and Juice were just friends with benefits. That, however, was far from the truth though.

Juice walked up closer to you, all traces of a smile gone and now replaced with that annoyed look he always got any time you ever mentioned Tig.

“I told you to stop playing like that.”

“Yeah, and I told you to give me my fucking keys so I could go home and go to sleep since I have to be up early tomorrow. I guess neither of us are that great at listening.”

Juice huffed and reached into his sweatpants pocket, your keys in his hand when he pulled it out. He handed them over to you and grabbed you by the waist as you went to pull away.

“ ** _Stay here tonight_**.”

You looked up at him, having already been expecting him to say that, the same way he always did whenever you went over.

“I can’t Juice, I just told you I have to be up early. I’d have to get up over an hour even earlier just so I can get back home and get ready, then go to work. I just can’t. Not today.”

Juice nodded, trying to hide the pout on his lips. You simply leaned up and kissed him.

“Put that lip away before you trip over it.”

At that he smiled, pushing you away softly.

“Promise you’ll spend the night tomorrow then.”

You smiled with a nod before kissing him again and starting to leave.

“I promise Juice.


End file.
